The present invention relates to a method of managing the business of a medical scheme.
A traditional medical scheme operates with the provider of the medical scheme undertakes liability in return for a premium or contribution and provides to members who pay such premiums or make such contributions, relevant health services and or assistance in defraying expenses incurred in connection with rendering such relevant health services.
The aim of these type of medical schemes is to afford members access to the best health services which they may otherwise not be able to afford.
It benefits the medical scheme when member's claims are lower than their premiums or contributions as the medical scheme is cheaper to operate. This in turn leads to a benefit to members as the amount of their premiums or contributions can be at a lower level.
The present invention seeks to address this.